heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Calming Down Someone
Calming Down Someone is like when a person goes berserk or getting angry at someone or going crazy/loony or unstoppable rage by beating the crap out of them or stabbing them multiple times. Or when their friends, loved ones, or family are threatened or hurt. The best way is to give them a hug or talk to them, they will calm right down. Sometimes if they have a bad day you can calm them down. Examples':' * Gohan as a Great Ape he been calmed down twice in the "Defeat the Invincible Vegeta! Work a Miracle Gohan!" and The movie with Turtles. Goku manage to calm him down the first in a epoisde because Gohan was in his great ape form going berserk and Goku told him to stop going berserk which brought his humanity back, when he fights Vegeta. The second time he was calmed down by Icarus but, Turtles killed him. Making him goes berserk but he goes after the person who killed Icarus. * Katara does this with Aang when he is in his Avatar State when he's angry. She gives him a cool down hug. Sometimes she talks to him too. * Ellie calming Peaches when her daughter blames herself for her father being separated from them. * Tommy Pickles calming his brother Dil by singing him a lullaby, promising they'll be back home in bed. They then spend the night in the forest together, with Dil willingly sharing the blanket. * Chrono and Rosette and the sisters (priest), they were fighting a demon but what makes matters worse the demon transforms and Rosette was too close to the demon and made the demon slap her making Chrono enraged and starts to transformed into a demon. But by the time Chrono almost fully transforms, Rosette grabs hold of him and hugged him and telling him that she's okay, which make Chrono stops his transformation. * Ellie was getting attacked by David, David almost succeeds in killing Ellie, Ellie used a knife and stabbed his chest in anger and scared she stabs him multiple times until Joel came and gave her a cool down hug. * Raki gave awakened form almost gone Clare a talk and a hug it got through of her senses. * Yao whenever he gets really angry and who wants to punch you in a face, the only guy that will help is Chien Po he will hold him in his arms and give him a song to calm him down from his anger. * Rick Grimes gave Carl Grimes a cool down hug when they though Judith Grimes got devored by walkers. Carl went berserk on a zombie shooting it multiple times. * Ashitaka calms down an berserk San by giving her a cooldown, stating she hates humans because Lady Eboshi killed the Forest Spirit and her Mother is gone "Moro" and the boar god is gone as well. She even stabs him in the chest with the crystal dagger he given her. Quotes':' Gallery':' Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7427.jpg|Tommy Pickles calming Dil by singing him a lullaby, promising they'll be back home in bed. IMG 0222.PNG|Gohan In Great Ape form hears his dad Goku which stops his ramapaging and fights Vegeta IMG_0224.JPG|Katara calming down Aang by giving him a cool down hug Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1792.jpg|Ellie calming Peaches when her daughter blames herself from being separated by her father after a harsh argument with him. IMG_0237.JPG|Rosette calming down in a fully almost complete transformation to an enraged Chrono IMG_0254.GIF|Joel calming down Ellie IMG_0287.PNG|Raki giving an almost gone Clare in awakened form by giving her a talk and hug IMG_0402.JPG|Chien Po calming down Yao by giving him a cool down hug and singing him a song IMG_0418.GIF|Rick Grimes calming down Carl Grimes which they though Judith Grimes got devored IMG_0668.PNG|Ashitaka calming down a scared and angry San by giving her a cooldown hug Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events